dragon_naruto_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pikkon
Pikkon (パイクーハン, Paikūhan; literally meaning "Paikuhan"), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. He is fighter of the Other World who first appears in the Other World Tournament. He does not appear in the original manga series. Acting as a substitute for Piccolo in terms of appearance, role, and personality, he is introduced in the filler episodes and flashbacks of Goku's 8-year training journey. ".''" :—Pikkon. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert (English), Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Carles Blasi (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Frederic Bouraly (French), Xesús Iglesias (Galician), Not Known (German), Stelios Kalathas (Greek), Avi Maor (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Sebastian Konrad (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Juanma Nogales (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Allfred Pico (Valencian), Marcelo Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Pikkon is a tall (a few inches taller than Goku), humanoid, muscular, green warrior. He has thick pink lips with big red irises with black pupils, no visible nose, and a pronounced hairless brow. His head is bald with black spots atop it and flat, square-shaped ears. He wears a long blue-sleeved shirt with white gi pants secured with a red sash and brown boots with beige footing. Normally, to intensify his training, he dons extra garbs of extremely weighted clothing. This includes white robes secured with a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle with a long flowing white bandana over it. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175 cm (5'9") * Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Pikkon is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Pikkon even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's, and fights for the good. Goku compares his personality to that of Piccolo, and even states that Pikkon and Piccolo would "get along great". In Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He is also seen just as impatient when he asks Janemba where he came from, and he is shown to get quite angry when things do not go his way (an example being him yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around the Check-In Station to break). Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Frieza * Ginyu Force * Cooler * Cell * Kid Buu Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of chakra ki. * Chakra Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Feats Strength level . Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Super Pikkon :Main article: Super Pikkon Fusions Picohan :Main article: Picohan The EX-Fusion between Pikkon and Piccolo who was introduced in Dragon Naruto Fusions. Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' During Timeskip Other World Saga Post Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Pikkon Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters